Usuk (Demon America x Angel Britain)
by HypedOnCandyForever
Summary: Angel!Arthur is on a mission to send a rowdy group of demons back to Hell when he is captured and brought to the very place every angel is warned never to go. There, his soul is suposed to be eaten by the Demon King, but that doesn't happen. Demon-King!Alfred is too curious why the assumed human Arthur didn't beg for his life to end it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

Alfred had always been a highly respected demon. And it was a well deserved title, as he had proven mutliple times that he was to be feared, often showing off his irregular (even for a demon) strength and skills. Most people feared him, a few people didn't care, less people were on not-too-horrible terms with him, and there were a small handfull of people that considered themselves allies to the great Alfred, self-proclaimed ruler of the demons. Hey, it wasn't like anyone objected.

"Francis." Alfred called out from his throne, bored. A second later, a slightly older-looking demon floated into the room, flying close to the ground and looking at Alfred.

"Yes?" he answered. He was one of the people who weren't very high on Alfred's hate list, so he was safe and thought to be an ally by both of them.

"I'm hungry." he dragged out the word 'hungry', whinning. Francis smirked.

"Then go get some food. You're too lazy for your own good- you're going to get fat."

Alfred pouted. "But I don' wanna! And no, I'm not gonna get fat, it takes skill to strike fear into demons' essence! I have to look the part, too. I exorsise regularly!"

"Ah, but if you exorsise, then going and getting some humans should be cake, no? Besides, you're the Demon King. Even the humans have heard of and fear you."

"Yeah, so? The point is, I don't want to."

"So?"

"So, as my faifthfull servent," Francis raised an eyebrow at this, "go get me some."

Francis sighed. He could be really stubborn, and he didn't feel like arguing with him right now. "Dead, I assume?"

"Naw, I wanna kill them. Just go get them for me."

"How many?"

"Eh.. Five?"

Francis rolled his eyes- Alfred was such a pig! Five humans was enough for a regular demon to have his insides explode! Fortunitly for Alfred, he wasn't a normal demon, and five humans was just enough for him to not have to eat for a few weeks. "Ugh... Like I said, you're going to get fat."

"Just go get them already." he smirked.

Francis rolled his eyes again, and left the room.

I stared down the road, which was empty and lifeless. It had been a hard day so far, and it wasn't over yet. I had to disguise myself as a human, and find and vanquish a group of stray demons. Needless to say, I hadn't found them yet.

I was halfway down the street when someone grabbed me and shoved me into the wall in the ally, knocking the breath from me. I looked up with a glare, only to meet a very bored-looking... French-man? With black bat wings behind him and a devil's tail. The group of demons I was suposed to find and send back to Hell? But where were the others?

"Excuse me? The bloody Hell?! That hurt, you cheese-eating bastard! Let go!" I had to fake being a human until the right moment, to see how strong these demons were.

The guy sighed. "Quit struggling, that's useless."

Regardless, I squirmed in his grasp, trying to move the arms that pinned me to the wall with no luck. His arms weren't even flexed! This demon was pretty strong, although he didn't get any points for brains. How long would it be before he found out I wasn't human? I hissed through my teeth, kicking my leg up into the man's crotch; a predictable human's move. The french-man yelped and let go, falling to the ground, but just for a second before jumping back up.

In that second, I sprinted out of the ally, smirking._ 'Bloody wanker! That's what you get for trying to kill me!'_

I was tackled to the ground, my face digging into the dirt. I was lucky I had been near a garden, or else that would have hurt. A lot.

"Stupid british people!" he heard the french guy hiss, "You'll regret that!"

I pushed down the bit of panic and smiled what appeared to be a sincere smile. "Did that feel good?"

The guy shoved my head further into the dirt. "Little smart-ass human.. I hope you're eaten first.."

Arthur's eyes widened; he had to continue to pretend to be a human, new to all of the demon's stuff. Francis didn't miss the panic flashing in my eyes, and grinned, getting some satisfaction from the panic in my eyes.

I started struggling again. "Oi! Let me go, wanker!"

The demon laughed as he stuck a bottle filled with something into Arthur's neck. Uh-oh. That wasn't part of the plan- they normally killed after tying them up in the ally. Within seconds, I had gone limp.

I jolted awake to the sound of screaming, eyes wide, brain not registering where I was. It sounded like a woman that was screaming, but then the sound cut off. I was now afraid, and tried to stand up to get away, only to find that my hands and waist were chained to a wall. Why was I chained? And why was it so hot? Beads of sweat trickled down my face as I remembered the demon tackling me to the ground and knocking me out. I was in Hell, but why didn't he kill me then?

A wave of panic crashed around me as I realized that a demon would only take a human to Hell for a superior human, and I vigorously pulled at my chains, the cuffs digging into and leaving marks on my skin. I wasn't strong enough to face a higher level demon and still get out of Hell! I looked around wildly for something that could provide assisstance to my escape; my hands and waist was bound, and I didn't memorize the spell that unlocked things, so I couldn't escape, and I wouldn't be allowed in Heaven with chains from Hell attatched to me.

Before long, I sighed. I was stuck here. At least, until I found a chance to escape, and I wouldn't get that until I was unlocked. If I was lucky, they wouldn't take my soul in here, with me trapped.

A few minutes later, the door to the jail creaked open, and a shadowed figure stepped into the room. I looked up at him, hair plastered to my face, however, I couldn't see the guy too well, because his face was shadowed. Maybe it was one of the lower level demons, coming to take him to the higher level? That would be preferable for my plan.

He walked over to me and crouched, looking into the my face. The demon put his hand under my chin, and tipped it up, immediately being met with eyes that glarred daggers, furrowed eyebrows (**that were HUGE, might I add**), and a frowning face. "Don't touch me." I warned.

The demon raised and eyebrow, an amused expression on his face. Stupid demons.. I wanted to rip the guys face off for touching me- how dare he? He wasn't going to be so cocky in a moment. The stupid demon undid my chains and, in one swift movement, before I could react, threw me over his shoulder. I resisted the urge to vomit because of the close proximity of him and I.

"Wanker, I told you not to bloody touch me." I repeated, secretly casting a spell in my head to get me to Heaven. But.. My magic wasn't working. Did the guy have some sort of cancellation spell around him? The blood drained from my face, and I desperately thought of some way to distract him before we reached the main guy. "Bloody Hell, my head hurts.. Twat! If you're going to kill me, you'd better make it painless. Or quick. I don't understand you cannibals. Why would you eat humans when you have scones?"

The guy snorted. It was seriously bugging me how I hadn't seen his face. "Scones?"

"Don't laugh! Scones are delicious!"

"Scones are revolting." he laughed.

I tried to kick him, but failed. "Idiot.. You must be american. Only they can't appreciate the true taste of scones and tea."

"Sure, dude. American." he opened a door and we went in. My distraction hadn't worked, and now I was probably going to die. I looked around the room and was horrifyed to see that blood was everywhere; even on the ceiling! How had they managed that? I had to prevent himself from vomiting again. Demons didn't normally eat humns, they ate their souls. He set me down on a table, one that didn't have a speck of blood on it. He looked around with disgust evident on his face. "Well, dude, sorry about the mess, I let one of the other demons deal with the body after I was finished with it.. That's gross. It looks like they ate her... Eww."

I stood tall, not letting fear cross my face, but secretly, I was scared beyond imagination. He was the one who was in the upper class? I was screwed, although that did explain why I couldn't use magic around him. I decided to play the innocent card again. "What? You don't eat people? Then why am I here?"

He looked amused. "Nah, not the flesh. I eat the souls."

I tried using my magic again, to no avail. Why wasn't it working? I started praying, hoping I would be able to get out before I died. When nothing happened, I realized that He wasn't abandoning me, He was testing my strength in Him. I prepared myself for death, and looked the slimy demon in the eyes. Or where his eyes were suposed to be, because I still couldn't see his face very well. "Okay. If that's the way my life's suposed to end, then I'm not anyone to stop fate."

The slimy beast cocked his head to the side, utterly confused. Had no one ever said that before? "What?"

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for my death. After a little bit, I opened one eye, then the other as I saw the demon just staring at me. Something in me got a little peeved that he was putting my death off, as if waiting for me to break down. I knew it was useless, I wasn't going to make my demise entertaining for him! "Will you bloody kill me already?! I don't want to have to wait all bloody day! Dying is bad enough without knowing about it hours before something actually happens!"

He didn't move, though. Not for a few more minutes, at least. Then he pushed me back onto the table, his body seemingly making the moves to take my soul without his mind. I held back a blush, not knowing why I had to lay down; that wasn't the normal process for stealing one's soul. His movements were stiff and lifeless. He seemed curious, or tired. He got really close, appearing to be ready to eat the essence of my being, but something was wrong. Something was very wrong. At the last moment, he swerved, hitting my clenched lips head-on.

_'What the bloody Hell? Why is this maniac kissing me? I'm never going to get all of the demon out of my mouth.. Kill me now. I thought I knew all of the rituals for stealing so- I'm getting sleepy... Really sleepy..'_ I yawned, and he took this opportunty to slide his toungue in, exploring my mouth. I don't remember anything after that, as I blacked out.

Alfred pulled back, staring at someone he had just kissed. _'What just happened? Why didn't I want to kill him? Why is he different from every other victim? And why did he fall asleep? He was wide awake a few minutes ago.. He must be tired from traveling to Hell. It takes a lot of effort for first what am I suposed to do with him? I don't want to kill him, and I don't want to take him back to the human world, so.. Keep him here? A human had never stayed in Hell before. No one knows what the consequences would be on the human.' _But that was just another thing for Alfred to be curious about.

And if there was one thing in the world that Alfred would succomb to, it was his curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Hetalia, because Hidekaz Himaruya does~_**

I groggily woke up, my head exploding. I slowly sat up, raising one of my hands to his head. Something heavy fell down to my lap, startling me for a second, but then I realized that it was just a few blankets. Why was it so cold in the room? Something seemed unnatural about it, although I couldn't figure out what. The bed was warm, though, so I slunk back into it, turning on my side and snuggling into one of the pillows.

I had the strangest feeling that something was wrong, but I was too tired to care much. I had had the wierdest dream; I had been kidnapped by a french demon, and then, right as an american demon was about to eat my soul, he kissed me! It was very wierd. _'But then I'd be dead, and I'm very much alive.' _I reminded myself. I froze for a second, remembering that what I had had wasn't a dream, then shot up, looking around wildly and jumping out of bed- only to have something pull me back in.

I turned around, wanting to see what had prevented me from getting out of bed. I stood completely still, not daring even to breathe. The demon that kissed me was in the bed, arm around my waist. He must have subconciously grabbed hold, like I was his teddy bear. He was still asleep, so I had a chance to escape the place where I was being help prisoner.

What had happened the night before? Why was I in bed with a demon? And why was said demon's arm around my waist? I blushed, and made sure that all of my clothes were on correctly. They were, thankfully. Now to get out of the guy's grip.

I slyly slid down into the bed and crawled closer to the him, the demon's arm not following. I slipped out from his grip, getting out of bed, and finding my shoes next to the door. I rid myself of the continuous blush, putting my shoes on quietly and checking the door handle. I didn't want to go outside into a firey Hell. Burning alive wasn't too high on my to-do list.

The handle was cold, so I opened it, instinctively wincing. Nothing. I opened my eyes and looked outside; it was a hallway. Like a mansion, with no windows. I stepped outside and closed the door silently, looking around warily for any more demons. The halls were deserted. Tense, I walked down the corridor, jumping at every single creak in the floorboards, or strange noise echoing in the distance._ 'You just need to find the exit, just the exit.. It can't be too far away, right?' _I thought to myself, still not being able to use my magic.

I stopped when I heard footsteps coming closer to me. It sounded like they were right around the corner, and by the voices, there were several of them. I frantically looked around, and, spying a desk, hid behind it, trying to conceal myself as much a possible. The voices and footsteps got closer, until I knew that they were right next to me. But I still couldn't see them, and that worried me.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped with a, "Hey, look at that."

My stomach dropped as the footsteps came closer, the person coming into view and stopping right in front of me. He had auburn hair, pale skin, his eyes were closed, and he had a bouncy curl that stood out from the rest of his hair, as well as demon wings and a tail. He tilted his head to the side. "Ve? Who is this? Ludwig~ Somene's here!"

The rest of the group came closer, soon surrounding me. There was a twin to the auburn haired demon, his hair a shade darker with the curl on the opposite side, a stereotypical spaniard, a tall, intimidating german, and the french guy that had kidnapped me.

My heart pounding in my chest, I forced a look of emotionless onto my face. I would not let myself break don in front of a bunch of demons. The french-man sniffed in disdain.

"Not you again! I thought Alfred ate you already!" he groaned. So the guy I woke up with's name was Alfred.

"Ve? You know him, Francis?" the first demon I saw asked.

"Yes, I caught him and put him in the dungeon for Alfred." Francis replied.

"Feliciano! Shut-a up before the human gets dirt-a on us!" the other twin snapped.

"Lovino, there's no need to snap at your poor brother.." the spaniard scolded gently.

"Like I-a give a shit about that, tomato-bastard!"

Feliciano gasped, while the german groaned, a hand over his face. "Fratello! His name is Antonio! Will you need hug-theropy again? Cussing is bad!"

Lovino stepped a little bit away from his brother. "If you-a give me hug theropy, I'll-a kill your precious potato-bastard!"

Feliciano was sad, then, because Lovino cussed but he couldn't do anything about it. He turned to the tall blonde, crying, "Ludwig! Lovino's being mean!"

"I'm not here to babysit you guys! We have a human in Hell! Well, there are plenty of those, but he's **inside** the building!" Ludwig growled. That brought everyone's attention back to me, and I was not very grateful for it. "How did you get out of the dungeon? Francis, did you lock it correctly?"

"Oui, I'm not that stupid. Alfred went in and pulled him out, I saw it. Lovino did, too."

"Yeah, the wine-bastard is right. I saw Alfred take the human to the room." Lovino agreed.

"Well, if something happened, then Alfred will want this guy tortured." Francis smirked. "So we should rough him up a bit before handing him back over."

The colour drained from my face. Ludwig said, "No, what if he wants to do it himself?"

"Or he can do it with us. In which case, he'd be happy to know that we started."

"I'm not going to do it, but I won't stop you." Ludwig said as he stepped back to the other side of the hallway. Feliciano left with him, and Lovino and Antonio followed. Francis got a gleam in his eyes that kind of scared me.

"Oh, well, it looks like I'm the only one beating you up. Too bad." he grinned. I stayed where I was, backed up into the corner. It wasn't such a good idea to leave the room, after all. Francis grabbed my arm and yanked me out, me letting out a yelp. He slammed me into the ground, knocking the air out of my lungs. He grabbed my hair and threw me into the wall, my face digging into the now crumbling wall. I felt like my face was ripped off then and there. He stood there and watched me for a second, waiting to see what I would do. I crumbled to the floor and stayed there. Why was I too weak to fight back? Demons weren't normally so strong, either. It must have been because I was in Hell. Angels weren't suposed to be in Hell, so our power must be drained, while it had the opposite effect for demons.

After a moment, I used the wall and climbed up so I was standing. I spit blood out of my mouth. "B-bastard. Go die!"

"I'm not sure I'd be making those kinds of comments, human."

"I have a bloody name, frenchy!" it wouldn't be smart to tell them I was an angel. I had seen some of the things they did to angels they captured, and it gave me nightmares.

"And I don't care."

I coughed up some blood. I felt like shit.. Even more so than when I woke up. Francis charged at me, fist raised, ready to strike his face, but, before he could, someone stepped in front of me, blocking the punch and flinging Francis across the hall with no effort. Francis slammed into the wall, causing several chunks of said wall to crumble. Just as hard as he had with me.

I looked up in amazement at Alfred, who was standing in front of me, and couldn't keep myself from wilting. I had been hoping that the other angels had formed a rescue mission.

"Francis, I would advise you not harm him again without my permission. I don't need him beaten into submission." Alfred snarled, eyes narrowed. I noticed the others take a few more steps back. I had to use up more of my will-power than I would have liked to keep myself from crying in pain.

"Y-yes, Alfred. But why is he alive?"

"That's classified, Francis. All you guys have to know is, I don't want him dead, yet. So keep off, or you'll answer to me."

"Yes, Alfred." they all answered simultainiously. He was.. Their leader? Alfred turned to me, and I didn't bother keeping myself from staring. It was just... Unexpected. He had sapphire blue eyes and tan hair, and he wasn't too horrible looking. But what I was staring at was his eyes, how they could change emotions so quickly. I was trying to figure him out; yesterday, he was about to kill me, then he kissed me, and today I woke up in the same bed as him, and now he was defending me.

His eyes narrowed in what looked like concern when he saw my injuries. He reached a hand out, which I looked at warilly. He touched my head, still bleeding, and I shrunk away from his touch. He may have saved me, but he was still a demon. Anger flashed in his eyes and he turned around. "Francis, he's being submissive. What did you do?"

"I beat him."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Hm.." before I could respond, I had been swept into his arms yet again. Everyone except Alfred himself was shocked at his actions. Since when had the Demon King shown affection for anyone? I blushed.

"Wanker! Let me go! I can bloody walk on my own!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. The demons stared at me in shock. How had I just called the Demon King a wanker? No one had done that and lived, yet this time, Alfred just grinned and walked down the hallway, ignoring my complains.

He took me to his room, the room I had woken up in, going in and setting me down on the bed. He went into the bathroom and came out with a first aid kit. I groaned and glared at the kit. They were always painful. I pushed myself to the back of the bed as Alfred came over to me. The demon looked at him in confusion. "Why're you all the way over there? You can't get better if I can't heal you."

"I don't want demon medicine! That stuff could kill me!" I scoffed, "Besides, I need answers."

"Like?"

"Like why I woke up in your bed, or how I got kissed yesterday, or why you helped me in the hallway!"

"You passed out yesterday, so I took you here, and I helped you because I'm curious." he held up his first aid box. "Ready to get healed?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need someone to clean my cuts for me. And what are you curious about?"

"You stand up to demons and back-talk to their king. You didn't scream when I was going to take your soul, you let fate play its path. I want to know why."

I stared at him for a second. When I had deemed that Alfred was being serious, I hit my head against the wall, "Kill me now. You're not going to figure me out, and I don't want to live my life with a bunch of death-crazed demons."

"Huh? No, killing you would be a waste of medical supplies."

"Medical... Supplies? No! I told you that I'm not going to use that stuff! Why didn't you bloody listen?"

"But if you don't use the medicine, you'll get infected. If you're infected, you're in pain, and when you're in pain, you're weak. I won't be able to understand how you're different if you're like everyone else."

"I don't bloody care! Just send me home!"

Then Alfred was behind me, pinning me to the bed, me letting out a totally dignified squeak (for dignified people) in shock and blushing. "Can't do that, sorry."

"What the- bloody twat! Let me go!" I screamed as Alfred began cleaning and dressing my wounds. Alas, the demon was strong enough that, even with me struggling as much as I possibly could, I might as well have been a doll in Alfred's hands. He controlled my movement perfectly, and soon I was too tired to continue struggling. Nontheless, how dare the demon touch him? If the others found out, no one would ever touch him again in fear of getting infected.

"Why'd you stop? I was amused." Alfred asked once I had gone limp.

"Bloody... Hell... You... Strong-ass... Bastard..." I panted. "Wh... How can you... Stupid demons.."

Alfred laughed, finishing the last of the wounds on my head. I looked up at Alfred, sarcastically saying, "Where am I sleeping? Since I obviously can't escape."

"My room."

"What? No! That's improper and rude an-" I cut off when I saw the hurt look on Alfred's face. He may have been a demon, but he still seemed to have feelings. I sighed, guilt overcoming me. "...Er.. For a little while, I guess it's... Okay. But I expect my own room soon!"

Not that I'd need one, because I planned on escaping.

Alfred flashed a grin, back to being cheerful self. "Sure!" I sweat-dropped, _'Is he bipolar?'_

Alfred went to put the first aid kit up, and I reached a tentative hand up to check the wrappings on my head. They seemed normal enough, and they were tight enough to do their job. Way better than I would have been able to. He must have gotten hurt a lot. Good.

Alfred came back in and sat on the bed, thankfully on the other side of me. He looked curious, cocking his head to the side. It was kind of cut- absolutely childish. I blushed again.

"So tell me about yourself." Alfred began.

"Bloody- no! Why would I tell you about myself?" if I did, he might be able to guess that I was an angel.

"So I can figure out why you didn't beg for your life. Maybe it has something to do with your personality, or lifestyle."

I guessed the reason fell under the category of 'lifestyle'.

"And when I tell you, you kill me." I said.

"Most likely. Then I'd have no reason to keep you."

"Then I'm not going to. For multiple reasons; one, I was kidnapped by you. Of course I'm not going to open up to you! Two, you tried to kill me. Three, I'm currently in Hell. Four, I don't plan on living here. So I'm either going to piss you off until you kill me, or I'm going to escape. In both cases, I'm not going to give you information!" I narrowed my eyes. Alfred stared at me blankly for a second.

Then, "I don't want to beat you into submission, 'cause then your purpose would be gone. And I don't wanna kill you or let you go, so.. I don't really know what to do with you. I mean, I could always go to land and get information on you there, but I wanna see how long you hold out."

I got irk-marks on my head. Here, I was literally a test subject. "I'm not a bloody test subject, wanker!"

"That's debatable."

I blushed even more, though, this time it was out of frusteration. "Twat!"

I stood up and made my way to the door, feeling slightly self-concious because Alfred's eyes never left me. I left the room, making sure to shut the door, and let out a breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding. What was with him? The demon was so.. Wierd! He made me feel very concious about myself and my surroundings. Sometimes he was intimidating, other times he only succeeded in ticking me off!_ 'Geez! Creepy demons...'_ I froze. If the demon who had killed the other angels was here, then he'd be able to tell that I wasn't a human because of his memory.

And I'd no longer have any purpose, as I'd be too afraid to do anything.

And I'd be killed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Hetalia. A whole bunch of kissing in this one~**_

The urge to do anything was gone, now. I wanted only to curl up and die, or never meet anyone else. The chance that I'd meet the demon who I'd seen murder was a little too much for me. I hadn't moved a step since the thought that I'd see him again crossed my mind.

The image... The image of him standing over the bloody bodies, malicious content in his eyes, organs everywhere, even on the wall where I couldn't reach back then unless I fle- _'Shut up! Why am I thinking of these memories? Shut up and go away!_'

I felt a tear slip down my cheek, before I quickly wiped it away. I wasn't going to appear weak to these demons. Bloody Hell, I was going to escape! But how?

I forced myself to continue walking, going down several corridors before my stomache growled, reminding me that I was hungry. The demons ate souls, so I couldn't look around for a cafeteria.. I had no choice but to go back to Alfred. I turned around, ready to head back to Alfred's room, when I saw the very guy leaning up against the wall. I narrowed my eyes; had he seen me cry?

"Oi, demon. I'm hungry." I snapped.

His eyebrows rose. "Hun... Gry?" his eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, that's right! Humans don't eat souls! And you have to eat once a day.. Hmm.."

"Three times a day." I corrected.

"Wha..?! That's so much food! For me, that'd be like 15 humans a day!" I shuddered at the thought, glaring at him.

"If you're going to keep me, you need to have food for me! Idiot, if I starve, I die!" how could he not know this? He put on a pondering face.

"I guess I can get Francis to go get some food.."

"No! That frenchy would only bring tasteless french food! I need ingrediants so I can cook! And a kitchen!"

"But there isn't a kitchen here."

"I'm not going to eat until there's a kitchen! Eating out all the time is very unhealthy!"

"But that'll take a long time- you'll be dead by the time it's installed! Why are you so difficult?"

"I'm not difficult, I'm a gentlman."

"How, exactly, are you a gentleman?" he scoffed. Wanker! I was more of one than he was!

"I was raised in Britain. That automatically makes me one!"

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

I growled in frusteration, Alfred also huffing. I was still hungry, but I wasn't about to tell him again. I saw him look over in my perepheral vision, his pouty gaze softening mine. His pout turned into a smirk. I saw him coming over, but I didn't hear any footsteps. Was he flying? He didn't seem any taller. He put a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around and crashing his lips to mine again. Eyes wide, I stood there until my brain caught up and trie to push him away, but his grip remained firm, his other hand holding my head in place. I kept my mouth firmly shut, denying him acess to my mouth again. Last time I had passed out.

I glared at him with as much hate in my eyes as I could muster. Unfortunitely, it didn't seem to faze him because I was always glaring. He grinned through his kiss, pushing me into the wall behind me. Dang it! The force of the impact was enough for me to gasp, but not enough for it to hurt, and, once again, Alfred took that oppertunity and used it to his advantage, wet toungue slipping against mine. I didn't want him to have fun, so I didn't bother trying to push him out, my toungue remaining limp although it took a lot of self-control. I tried again to push him away, feeling very violated by now.

I knew I was blushing when he finally pulled back, his stupid ever-present grin plastered across his face. Breathing heavilly, I kicked him in the shin. Stupid demons being freaking taller than me... He didn't appear to feel it, though. "You ass! What the Hell was that for?" I spat.

"You were being stubborn and I found it cute~"

I blushed even harder, and I was sure that by now my face was the color of blood. "That's no reason to kiss someone! Especially since I'm a guy!"

Alfred looked confused. "So? A human's a human. Gender doesn't matter here."

Now that the possibility was in my head, I hated it even more. "I don't care! Where I grew up, gender is very important! It's quite rude to do that!"

"Well, sorry. It wasn't any fun, anyway.." he muttered under his breath. I resisted the urge to punch him for that last comment, reminding myself that I did that on purpose. Then I remembered that I was still pinned to the wall.

"Let me go."

"Aw, but it's fun seeing you like this... I still don't know your name." he frowned.

"And you never will. Now unhand me." I said firmly.

He contemplated it for a moment, before turning back to me with yet another grin. "Nah, not until I know your name."

I pretended to stab him with my eyes, evil thoughts on what I would do to him if I could. "You're going to be there for a long time if you think I'm going to tell you my name."

He shrugged. "Maybe, but I'll make it interesting."

I laughed a short, one-beat laugh. "Yeah, good luck with tha-"

He cut me off with another kiss. I pulled my head up against the wall, but he followed, his arms around my waist. I tried going to the side, but he held me still. What was it with demon strength?! I continued to thrash, losing air fast. Alfred seemed fine, blue eyes playful and waiting.

Soon after that, all the air in my lungs was gone, and I was struggling to breathe through my nose. Suffocating wasn't worth not telling the git my name; I attempted to say it, but with his toungue practically halfway down my throat, all that came out was a muffled gag.

He pulled back, and for the first few moments, I could only gasp for breath, saliva trailing down my chin. After a few minutes, I looked up at Alfred and spat, "It's fucking Arthur!"

He laughed, probably at my continuous blush. "Mine's Alfred."

"I'm very fucking aware, git."

"You should wash that mouth out, man. You cuss a lot."

"I'll wash it out because it has traces of you in it, not because I cuss!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're mean." he whinned, his grip loosening so I could step away. I did so, wiping the spit off of my chin. Stupid, stuck-up, used-to-getting-what-he-wants-when-he-wants-it bastard!

I turned my head away with a humph!, not speaking to him. He put on a pouting face and followed me as I walked away from him.

"Arthur, quit being so mean! I only wanted to know your name!"

I ignored him.

"Artieeeeee! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have gotten your name by force! Please talk to me!"

Secretly, I was surprised he gave in this early. Luckily for me, I was very tsundere and still didn't speak. We turned a corner, and Lovino and Antonio were talking. They stopped and stared at us when they heard our conversation, however.

"Artie! I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me!"

Silence.

"Is.. Alfred apologizing to him?" Lovino asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I think he is! Who can make him do that?"

"Weren't you listening? Artie."

I abruptly turned to them. "My name's Arthur, not 'Artie'."

Lovino glared at me, and I returned it. Alfred picked me up, one arm under my knees, and the other pinning my arms to me, and he turned to Lovino and Antonio. "How'd you make him talk when I couldn't?"

"We didn't do anything." Lovino said.

"We called him by a name that wasn't his..?" Antonio guessed.

Alfred looked down at me. "Iggy, will you talk to me, now? I'm really sorry for what I did."

An irk-mark made itself known on my head. He was ticking me off more just to apologize! As stated before, I was stubborn, so I looked away from him angrily. A few more people started to gather, and Alfred left, taking me to his room relatively quickly because he teleported. They could teleport?! That would explain how they got to land.

Alfred looked me in the eyes. "Iggy, dude, fogive me already?"

"My name is _not_Iggy! And you should be sorry! You don't just do that to someone! It's rude and messed up, and, on land, it's classified as sexual harrassment!" I shouted.

"What can I do to say I'm sorry?"

"Take me back to my house! I don't want to be here! Or you could choose a personality instead of being so bipolar!"

"Bipolar?"

"Yes! You harrass me, then apologize and ask for forgiveness not two minutes later! I don't get you! And I don't want to. I just want to go home."

"B-but I don't get you, either! And I can't control how I am.. I just am. I can't send you home, yet. I need to know." tears pricked his eyes on his crestfallen face.

"I have a life on land, Alfred. I can't be here to babysit you, and fufill your curiosity. I don't belong in Hell. Send me back." I lied about me having a life on land.

"I don't wanna! Please? Please stay here?"

"No, Alfred. I don't belong here."

"Please? I don't want you to leave."

"Alfred. No."

"Why not?"

"Because I really don't belong here."

"I know you don't, but I still don't want you to go."

"No, you don't understand. I _really_ don't belong here."

"Then give me an explaination! Other than you're a human and don't belong here!"

"I'm not human, Alfred!" I had had enough! He wasn't going to send me home even if he thought I was human, so all I had to lose was my sanity, looks, and life. I would rather turn out like those other angels captured by the demons than stay in Hell until they figured out that I wasn't going to die of old age.

He stared at me, looking very confused. "Wha.. Yes, you are. You're not a demon, so you have to be human."

His voice kind of cracked at the last part. I shook my head, my fate seemingly decided, my face showing my determination. I made a cross in front of my chest, and my wings appeared. How come the only magic I had was the control over my wings?


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

Alfred stared at me, and I started panicking. What had I just done? I just told the Demon King that I was an angel. What was wrong with me? It was like I hadn't ever seen what the demons did to angels they captured! That time I heard a choked noise in the council room and decided to check it out..

I knew I was about to start crying, and I cursed myself for showing such weakness towards the demon. He stared at me for a little longer, then left the room. As soon as the door was shut, I stumbled to the back of the room, sliding down the wall.

Why hadn't he attacked me? Was he going to get reinforcements so my death would be more painful? How long would it be before he killed me?

I started praying again, begging to be saved and taken back to Heaven. The angels that were attacked by the demons weren't dead, they left them to bleed to death, screaming to the last second. It was commonly said that angels and demons couldn't die because they were already dead, but that wasn't true. They were just another species. And no one knew where angels went when they died, because we took care of humans when they died. An angel had never died and been seen in Heaven, they just dissapeared.

I tried using my magic to escape once more, and, once more, failed. I was stuck here, and I was going to die. If I was lucky, the demon that killed the other angels wouldn't be the one to kill me, but he probably would be. I started crying.

Michelle (Sey Chelles), Katyushka (Ukraine), Ravis (Latvia), Toris (Lithuania), and Eduard (Estonia). They all died by a demon's hand. I had been too weak to heal them by the time the demon left. And now I was too weak to leave Hell.

Why was I so weak? Why wasn't I stronger?

The door creaked open, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up, all of my weakness showing on my face. I rubbed the tears away before anyone could see me. It was said that demons liked their victims to show weakness, and I wasn't about to give them what they liked. Alfred walked in, an emotionless face clearly imprinted.

My time was up.

He came and stood really close to me, crouching down and looking at me. I prevented myself from scooting away, not liking one bit how close he was to me.

All of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I blushed and squirmed, attempting to get out of his grip. Needless to say, I failed (again). I glared up at him.

"Aw, have you been crying? That's not cute at all." he smirked. I stared, dumbfounded at him.

"What?"

"You were crying. Crying isn't cute. You're so much more when you're arguing with me."

I blushed, "What the actual fuck?! What is wrong with you?!"

Was he serious? He just found out his enemy was in his room, and he was telling me that I was cute when I argued with him. He needed to sort out his priorities.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with me.." he said smugly, almost childishly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Go sort your priorities. Emphasis on 'go'. As in, stop touching me."

He laughed. "But I'm comfy!"

"You incorrectly assume I car-" I was cut off with my own yelp as he pulled me closer, resting his chin on my head. If it was possible, my blush would have darkened. "Hey! Unhand me, you twat!"

"But I'm comfy!"

"And I still don't care! I'm your enemy! An angel!"

He stiffened a bit, "Yes, but you still didn't beg for your life. No one else just accepted their fate, not even the angels."

So he had killed angels before. He slid a hand under my knees, picking me up and setting me on his lap, as if I was a small child. "Your point? You're still _my_ enemy."

Silence for a second.

"Then I'll have to change that." he pulled me even closer to him, though I didn't think it was possible, and looked down at me. I wasn't surprised to see smugness and arrogance in his eyes. "You disguised yourself as a human and was brought to Hell, supposed to be eaten, but, even then, you accepted your fate. You didn't beg for your life."

"You're wrong." I said. "I begged for my life, but not to you. To my Lord. And I did try to escape, I was just too weak to succeed. I was scared, I just didn't want you to get the satisfaction of hearing me beg."

After a moment, he chuckled. "You intrigue me, Arthur. You never manage to not surprise me. So you are normal, other than the fact that you're too stubborn to show weakness."

"Just make my death quick." I sighed. He laughed.

"Naw, Iggy, I'm not gonna kill you."

A sinking feeling hit my stomache. "What? Why?"

"You said you prayed to your Lord? Then from now on you'll be praying to me."

**RANDOM COMMERCIAL BREAK!:**

***cue hamster in cowboy boots and a hat reading Germany's in the closet books***

**"What?! I thought the commercial break was in ten minutes! Agh!"**

"W-what?" I stuttered. What did he mean?

"Earlier. When you said that you did beg for your life, just not to me. I don't want to kill you, so from now on you'll be my servant, and I will be your Lord."

Was he serious? It looked like he was. "Kill me. I'd rather die." I commanded.

He laughed his annoying laugh again. "My mind's made up, Iggy. You'll get protection from the other demons and food-"

"You're going to be very dissapointed if you think I'm going to be your servant." I growled.

"Your job will be to do anything I need you to do, and never leave my side unless you are ordered to. If I need you to get me some water, your job is to go get me some water. If I need you to clean something, you'll clean it." he continued, completely brushing off my statement.

"No, I won't."

"Any disobedience will result in something that won't kill you but'll make my point clear, I don't know what yet."

"Tell me when you do." I said sarcastically, managing to rip out of his grip and stand up. I looked over my wings, making sure they weren't ripped or infected or something. It took a lot to keep angels' wings clean and white. Mine looked a little matted now because Alfred was hugging me. I fluffed them out, not missing the glare Alfred sent my way. "What?"

"Can you get rid of the wings? They're annoying."

"_**What?!**_ _**NO!**_" I screeched, horrified. How could he even suggest that? "Why would you even ask that?"

"I don't like 'em.." he glowered. "They're angel wings and remind me of a bunch of stuff."

"Well I'm an angel!"

"Can't you just hide them again?"

I glared at him, trying to conceal them. Nothing happened. I tried again. "Uh... No. They won't go back in."

"What? Try again."

I did so.

"Nope. Nothing's happening. My magic must be limited because I'm in Hell."

"Then how could you bring them out?"

"Last of my magic?" I guessed. "I don't know. But I can't put them back."

He growled in frustration. "Can you cut them off?"

I screamed in horror. "Fuck no! You idiot! These are my wings! That's like cutting off your wings and tail!"

He glowered again, practically pouting. I stepped a bit away from him, scowling and crossing my arms. After a moment, he sighed in defeat. "Okay. Asking you to get rid of your wings was a little much. I'm sorry. And being my servant won't be as bad as it sounds. It'll be like you're watching over me, like you do with some humans."

"Except I'll be following orders. And you should be sorry. But.. As long as nothing bad happens to me.. I'll give it a try." I smiled at him. "Being an angel's kind of boring anyway, I need excitement somewhere or I'd die of boredom."

"Really? What's it like, being an angel?" he sounded really curious.

"Well, we all have different personalities, so I guess it's like you guys, except we have to go preach on Earth and guide lost souls back to Heaven and vanquish you guys when you get out of hand. We also become guardian angels when someone's really lost or needs a lot of help."

"Huh. Well, being a demon is fun. We cause trouble everywhere, drag the people who aren't allowed entrance into Heaven down to Hell, and eat. When we get bored, we make fun."

"That sounds like fun. But how are you going to brake the fact that I'm an angel to the other demons?"

**Third person!:**

Francis, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert, and Matthew were sitting in the game room, talking about anything and everything, when Alfred walked into the room, towing behind him Arthur, who stopped at the doorway so they couldn't see his back.

"Ah, hello, Alfred." Francis greeted.

"Ve~ Hello!" Feliciano smiled.

"'Sup, guys?" Alfred grinned, "So! Those of you who haven't seen him, this is Arthur, the newest addition to our group! Arthur, this is Matthew, my brother, and Gilbert, Ludwig's bro! Ah, the other two aren't here, so I'll tell 'em later. Anywho, anyone have any questions? Or problems?"

"Ah, I have one." Francis rose his hand. "Who is Arthur and why is he a new addition to our group? Is he a new demon?"

"Naw, Arthur's not a demon. And he's a new addition to the group because I didn't feel like taking his soul."

"Seems relavent enough." Lovino said.

"Nein, I do not think anyone has any problems." Ludwig said.

"Especially the awesome me!" Gilbert yelled. "He looks cute."

Arthur blushed.

"Al, is it safe for a human to stay in Hell? Will it effect him?" Matthew asked timidly.

"Um... It may effect him, but.. That's the other thing I needed to talk to you guys about." Alfred laughed nervously.

"Yes?" Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm glad you guys have no problem with Arthur because he's not human!" he pulled Arthur into the room, showing off his white angels' wings.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

"A-al! How could you? An angel?" Matthew cried out. The others' faces showed very different emotions, going from rage to fear to concern and back again.

"Alfred! You brought an angel to Hell and decided to keep him?!" Ludwig shouted.

"That would explain his arrogance and why I instantly hated him.." Francis grumbled.

"I can't believe I called him cute..!" Gilbert said, shocked.

Lovino had his mouth covered by Antonio, who was most likely saving Lovino's life by doing so, and Feliciano was crying and clinging to Ludwig.

With each word, I winced and shrunk back towards Alfred, whose face was shadowed over.

"Al, this isn't just a bad idea for us, with him being an angel, but what kind of effects will it have on him? An angel's never been to Hell before, what if he dies? Or isn't allowed back into Heaven? Then what will happen?" Matthew asked, sounding genuinely worried. I hadn't thought about that.

"I've already made up my mind. He's to be my new servant, and none of you are to touch him. Is that understood?" Alfred asked.

After a little bit of hesitation, they nodded, if reluctantly. Servant. I had a problem with that word. "I'm not a servant."

Alfred laughed, the others' shocked faces scanning mine as if memorizing every detail so they'd know just how I'd looked before I was beaten to death. "Sure you're not."

"I'm not."

"Okay."

"I'm serious, git." I pouted.

He grinned, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a hug. "I know."

"No you don't. Don't lie."

"Well, that's the news, I'm gonna go show Iggy here the way around. So he can correctly and fastly get me the stuff I need when he's on a not-a-servant mission." he dragged me out of the room.

"Fastly? That is not a word on so many levels it's not even funny." I scowled at him. "And I'm not a servant."

He laughed his annoyingly loud laugh again, ignoring my protests. He gave me a full tour, stopping when he heard my stomach growl quite loudly. I blushed in embarrassment. Stupid stomach- why did you have to be so loud?

"You hungry, bro?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I haven't exactly eaten today. By the way, your sentence missed an, 'are you'." I narrowed my eyes. What was with his improper grammar?

"Nope, we call it slang. I think. Anywho, you want to go get something to eat, now?"

"Anywho? What is w- no. Yes, let's go eat." I said, giving up.

"Great!" he grabbed my arm and we teleported to land, right in the middle of a large crowd. I guessed.. Fort Worth, Texas? Yes, one of the signs said 'Dallas Fort Worth Texas'.

"Why Texas? And where are all the horses and cowboys?"

"Texas because I like it, and not all the stereotypes are true, dude. Just most of them." we entered a store, Cracker Barr**. In the front was a shop, and a side entrance led to a resturaunt. I picked up a menu and sweat-dropped at the obviously Texan choices. Steak fingers, steak, chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, etc., etc.

I felt a small pull on the back of my wings, indicating that my power was slowly comming back. If I wanted to, I could probably escape by the time I finished eating. But something was pulling me back, a string attached to my waist. Invisible, of course, to humans, but Alfred should have been able to see it and wasn't paying any attention to it, happily scanning over the menu. I spied the other end of the string attached to his wrist. I narrowed my eyes.

"A tether?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the string." he flashed me a grin. "Safety procaution. I can't have you running off on me."

"I'm not a dog."

Alfred muttered something under his breath, but I didn't quite catch it. "What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." he smiled again. "What are you having?"

"Uh.." I looked over the menu again. I hadn't decided.. Come to think of it... "I don't know what half of this stuff tastes like."

I seemed to catch him off guard, as he practically fell off of his chair. "Y-you can't be serious. Are you?"

"I'm perfectly serious. I generally eat my food in Britain. What about you? How would you know what this tastes like if you demkns eat souls?" I glowered.

"I like a different taste every once in a while. Human food doesn't fill me up nearly as fast, so I can eat a lotta different stuff before I'm full." he explained. A sudden problem made itself known to me.

"Alfred, who's paying?"

"Duh, me. I'm the Hero- and heroes don't let their guests pay."

"The hero?" I scoffed.

"Don't laugh, dude, I am." he whinned.

"Okay."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Absolutely not." I lied.

"I'll take that as a yes." he sniffed. The waitress came over, wearing a tallow shirt, jeans, boots, and a cowboy hat.

"Hi, my name is Ash, how can I help you today?"

"Hi, I'd like 34 of the number six, a large serving of your fries, and a diet Co**." Alfred greeted. Both mine and the poor waitress' eyes bottled. 34? What a pig!

"Um.. Sir, did I hear you right? 34 number sixes?" the woman asked.

"Yup. And what do you want, Artie?"

She quickly scribbled something down.

"You're such a pig." I grumbled. "You're not going to be able to eat all of those! I'll just get a number four and a water, please."

"Yes, sir. Your food will be out as soon as possible." she hurried away.

I glared at Alfred. "She better get a freaking huge tip."

He laughed.

After we ate, (the wanker actually ate all of them!) Alfred was paying when the waitress said, "I like your costumes. Where'd you get them?"

I nearly choked on my water. I had forgotten all about them! Alfred finished paying and grinned. "I was born with mine."

We disappeared, probably leaving a very scared girl behind. I slapped him over the head when we made it to his room. He clutched the wound and cried.

"What was that for? That hurt, you bully!"

"You're so immature! That poor girl's probably thinking she's going crazy!"

"You weren't that strong when we left.." he grumbled.

"I got a recharge."

"Remind me not to feed you again."

"That wouldn't help."

"I think it would."

"Well, what do you know?" I joked.

Later, after Alfred and I had eaten dinner, I said, "I feel disgusting."

"Huh? Why?"

"I haven't taken a shower or changed clothes in two days!"

"Good point. That is kind of nasty, bro."

"Oh, shut it. You're not any better."

"You wanna take a shower now? My bathroom's open. You'll have to use my clothes if you want to change, but you can use 'em."

I blushed, nodding. I went onto the bathroom, where Alfred showed me the controls and where everything was. He left, telling me, "Some clothes'll be on the bed when you come out, I need to go do something."

"Okay." I said, shutting the bathroom door. I stripped, turning on the hot water and stepping inside the shower. I washed the grime from my hair, also going over my body with soap. I sat and soaked for a minute, then crawled out, drying off and walking out of the bathroom. The room was empty, as had been promised, and I saw a pair of clothes lying on the bed.

I inspected them, disproving of their style. They looked like they belonged to a drug dealer. For all I knew, he was. In fact, he most likely was one. I blushed as I saw that he even included underwear.

I slid them on, and, for the first time, I realized just how much taller Alfred was compared to me. The pants had a good three quarters of a foot extra after I had put them on, and the shirt still went to my mid thighs, loose. I managed to fit my wings in through the holes in the back, meant for much more flexable demons' wings, fluffing them out again afterwards.

I rolled up the pants' legs so they fit more comfortably. Almost finished rolling them up, I heard a wolf whistle. I shot up, spinning around, quickly covering my arse, blushing. I narrowed my eyes, seeing Alfred standing in the doorway with a smirk. He sauntered in, closing the door.

"You look cute in baggy clothes, Iggy."

I remained silent.

"Although I particularly liked your as-"

I cut him off with the throwing of my old clothes. It hit him square in the face. "Go wash those, git!"

He waved his finger around and the clothes disappeared. Still blushing, I threw as much disproval into my gaze as possible.

"Your clothes look like those of drug dealers." I complained.

"You look good in them."

"I look like a drug dealer."

"Why are women so picky with their looks?" he rolled his eyes. "You look fine, dear."

My blush erupted once more. "You arse! I'm a guy!"

"How am I suposed to know that?"

"Do I even look remotely close to a guy?!"

"Yeah, dude, you do. Figure, curves, structure, ass."

"How would you even know about those?"

"I've been hugging you, remember? That showed me that you have a woman's figure. And I got the ass part from you bending over earlier." he said smugly.

"So now I look like a female drug dealer."

"Much better."

"I hate you."

"I know you mean love~"

"I really don't."


	6. Chapter 6

**I** **don't own Hetalia, because Hidekaz Himaruya does. Lucky manga artist..**

"So how will sleeping arrangements work?" I asked Alfred.

"We go to sleep?"

"Yes, but where?" I rolled my eyes.

"The bed?"

"Together?" I asked, my voice raised half an octave.

"Yeah?"

"That's a horrible arrangement! I don't want to sleep with you!"

"Geez, you dirty old man, I'm not gonna do anything to you." he smirked. I blushed.

"No, I mean, I don't want to share a bed with you!"

"Well, there's only one bed."

"So give me my own room!"

"For you to do whatever you want to with? I think not."

"Then I'll sleep on the chair." I decided. It wouldn't be comfortable, but it was better than what would surely be an awkward night.

I stood up and made my way to the chair. About halfway there, strong arms grabbed me and practically threw me onto the bed, me letting out a very dignified shriek. For dignified people.

Alfred climbed on top of me, pinning me down. I let out another squeak, blushing furiously. He lingered over me, as if contemplating something. Then he decided, lowering himself and laying his head on my chest, gripping me in a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"I promised I wouldn't do anything to you, but you wanted to sleep on the chair; that wouldn't be good for your back. And if I let you go, you'll just go back to the chair. So I have to keep you pinned down." he said, sighing contentedly.

I blushed even more. "That's no reason to throw me onto the bed and pin me down! You wanker, let me go! This is very uncivilized!"

"Meh."

"Meh? Meh?! Unhand me! Twat!" I started struggling, although it was useless because of his iron grip. Stupid demons being stronger in Hell.. His laughing didn't help me calm down any.

I grabbed his swishing tail and yanked it away from me, growling, "Down, boy!"

He yelped and jumped off, snatching his tail from me and looking up with watery eyes. "That was cruel! I didn't do anything to you!"

"I beg to differ." I sniffed indignantly, rolling over on the bed. "Now you get the couch."

"Aw, but the couch isn't comfy at all!"

"Too bad."

He jumped up next to me anyway, snuggling close cute- absolutely immaturely. "We'll share."

I blushed but didn't protest, pushing him off me and putting one of the pillows inbetween us in a silent 'you-cross-this-border-I-kill-you'. He pouted but rolled over regardless and went to sleep. I glared at him for a moment, before also rolling over and falling asleep.

When I woke up, the pillow was tossed to the floor and I was buried in Alfred's chest. I was about to push him off and yell at him for crossing the border when I realized that I was the one on the other's side.

My head told me to get out of his grip, but my body wasn't responding. It was weird. Alfred smelled like cinnamon and... Bakery goods. You'd think he'd smell like the very definition of death, seeing as he ate souls, but no. His arms were comforting, wrapped securely but loosely around my shoulders, and his breathing was soft and consistant. The position we were in was very relaxed.

I stayed there for a while, thinking. I shouldn't feel this safe in the arms of my enemy, but I couldn't help it.

After a little bit, he started stirring. I quickly escaped his grasp and went into the bathroom, shutting the door softly and looking around for a spare toothbrush. I found an unopened package of them under the sink and used one, brushing my hair with his brush and washing my face. I stepped out, Alfred sitting up in the bed, back resting against the wall lazily, eyes looking at me.

"Any particular reason I woke up with you hugging me?" I asked, vibrant green eyes narrowed.

"I was hugging you?"

I facepalmed. "No."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Yes."

"Is **that** sarcasm?"

"Oh, shut it."

"Are ya hungry?"

I thought for a second. "Yes."

"Well? Where'd ya like to go?"

"I.. don't know."

"How about America?"

"No."

"Hater." he accused.

"That's right."

"Fine, we'll go to that tasteless place.."

I snorted. "Are you referring to Britain?"

"Where else?" he rolled his eyes.

"You fool! Britain is so obviously superior to American food that it's almost pathetic! Its food is brilliance!" I said, defensive of the county I love; I knew my wings were flapping, the sign angels and demons do to show dominace. "Its so good that only the worthy people of Britain can appreciate its greatness, because of a spell done long ago, a spell that made anyone who wasn't British think that the food was horrible. We did that to protect Britain from raids!"

He stared at me, dumbfounded. "Dude.. You just got really defensive."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Um.. Okay.. Would you like to go to the tasteful Britain?"

"Yes." I lowered my eyelids in a 'holier-than-thou' pose. "Yes, I would."

"I'll just starve for now. Anyway, you shouldn't go out like that."

"I'm fully aware that I slept in these clothes, but I'd rather not borrow any more of yours."

"No, it's not that. It's just.." he held back a laugh. "Er.. You know how demons have tails?"

The colour drained from my face. What?

He continued. "And... How angels don't?"

I covered my arse and blushed ferociously. I had just spent the night in bed with a guy with my arse uncovered. How had I not felt that?

"So there's a giant gaping hole in your ass, dude."

I repeatedly hit him as hard as I could. He laughed anyway. "You... You wanker! You immature, rude, disgusting, excuse for a gentleman! What is wrong with you?! Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me that?"

**America's POV:**

I laughed as Arthur hit me repeatedly in the chest and arms. He was so weak it was cute. The way his messy hair bounced when he moved and his green eyes narrowed, showing his true emotions. All the time, all I had to do was look at him and see what he was thinking. He was also blushing, a dark red tinted across his cheeks. My heart sped up when I saw that blush. I don't know how it had happened so quickly, but I felt a strange affection for the angel. I shouldn't feel that way, not only because he was an angel, but because I was setting myself up for failure. There was no way he felt the same way about me.

"Quit laughing, jerk!" he commanded, wings flapping and raising him up almost a foot. I laughed again. It was cute how he thought he was superior to me, and I wasn't about to get rid of my fun, so I allowed him to think that way. I was torn between his cussing, however.

On one hand, it was a bad habbit and kind of annoying when it was directed towards me, but, on the other hand, it could come in handy and be amusing when I got to getting him in bed. My plan was to make him fall in love first, though, because heroes don't rape people. I still didn't know how to make him love me, though.

Surely he wouldn't want to be with me. But it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Artie..." I whined, "You wouldn't sleep with me if I told you! So I didn't."

"Git! There's just.. No words. You probably don't even listen when I speak." he sighed.

"What? No! Iggy, I'm listening!" I protested.

"Huh. Then get me some pants."

"I said I was listening, not putting your words into practice. Why would I get rid of the view?" I pouted.

"I'm going to kill you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hetalia.**

I had ended up buying Arthur some pants, as he threatened to skin me alive and actually found a knife to do so. It was kind of scary. I took him for a walk around the base, and the others were pretty talkative for there being an angel amidst us. Perfect.

Two weeks later, we were all friends.

But something was bothering me; Arthur seemed fine. He actually laughed several times during the walk, even when Francis cracked a joke. He hadn't escaped or tried to, and no attempts had been made to get him back. Did the angels just not want him, or were they too scared to travel here?

I stood up and walked over to Arthur, kissing his cheek in front if the others. He blushed, his head snapping to me. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I murmured so only he heard. He stared at me, shocked, then nodded. He followed me outside.

I shut the door.

"What was that for?" he asked, all anger forgotten. I felt guilty. So horribly, horribly guilty. I had figured out the reason the others weren't coming for him, and I felt awful.

I had performed a spell last night, to try and find out why they weren't coming. And I had been so wrong. "A-artie, I need to do something soon. A-and.. For a while, I'm going to have to ask you to not question me. If I ask you to leave the room and hide, I need you to do it. Please?"

He stared at me like I was crazy. "Why would I need to hide?"

"Just.. Please. Don't come out no matter what."

He was starting to looked freaked out. "What? Who would I need to hide from? Alfred, why would I need to hide?"

I bit my lip, holding in the voice that wanted to desperately tell him. The voice that wanted only to tell him the truth and see what he decides, but I held him in for one reason; it would be too painful for Arthur. I didn't want him hurt.

"Promise me."

"Uh-uhm... Okay? I promise. But I wish you would tell me why. It's fine, though. Just tell me when you feel comfortable with it, okay?" he smiled, and my heart swelled. Another reason I loved Arthur so much was because he was so forgiving. (**If you have a problem with the fact that I made Arthur forgiving, remember the American revolution and see how now they're good friends.**)

"Okay. Thanks, Artie."

"My name's Arthur."

"How mad would you be if I were to legally change your name to Iggy?"

He hit me over the head and walked back into the room. "I don't exist to the world. They have to record of me."

I laughed. Yet another reason he was so awesome; he was smart. And brave. And empathizing.

I followed him into the room, where he and Francis were arguing about cooking. I inwardly snickered, knowing that he would win if only because he had the card he used on me (**To protect Britain from raids they made its food terrible to anyone that wasn't British**), and that would shock Francis into losing the argument. Matthew came over to me and sat down.

"What's bothering you, Al?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do ya mean, bro? Nothing's wrong."

He sighed. "Don't lie to me, I can tell when something's wrong. What is it?"

I also sighed. "Matthew, can I tell you later? I don't want... _Certain_ people to overhear."

He looked worried but agreed.

**Arthur's POV:**

I watched as Alfred followed me into the room after a moment of hesitating. I wonder what he was talking about when he asked me if I would hide when he told me to. Was he in some kind of trouble? No, Alfred would just get rid of the demon causing his trouble. Was I in trouble?

"Alfred? Where's the bathroom, again?" I asked. He pointed to the other side of the room and I blushed in embarrassment. How had I forgotten that? I stood up and went in.

When I finished, I was about to open the door when I heard a noise behind me. I turned, oh-so slowly, and nearly screamed; the hand that shot out and covered my mouth prevented me from doing so.


End file.
